Fools of Love
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "Does Mukuro-sama love Chrome too?"     Her master only smirked, eyes turning lethal. The scarlet orb radiating. He runs his hands to her face, fingers tracing the rosy cheeks.     "Silly Chrome," He chuckled. "Do I look like a fool to you?"  6996


**Title: Fools of Love**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: MukuroxChrome**

**Genre: Angst**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Character Death, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Fools of Love**

She trails her dainty hands on the lacy patterns of the dress she does not recall putting on her body. The material was light and airy, yet rich to the touch. The finest cotton fabric only reserved for the masters of the land. Floral-like frills adorned the pure white garment, the extravagant stitching adding touch of youthful femininity those born from wealth and nobility envy. Truly an exquisite gift from her master.

Chrome looks to her right, staring at a single thorned rose in place of her master. With wary hands, she picked up the prickly flower and admired the mauve petals. Delicate fingers brushing the velvety corollas. The deep, royal color signifying love at first sight.

"Mukuro-sama…" She sighed contently, heart thumping wildly in her chest as a light blush grazed her supple cheeks. She had loved her master for as long as she can remember. In fact, she can not remember a time she did not love the illusionist. Perhaps, before their faithful meeting, but she had already forsaken those times. Mukuro is her past, present and future.

Two years have passed since that faithful meeting, and now she is her master's most trusted subordinate. Many people had deemed him evil and malicious, going as far as labeling him a traitor. But she ignores them, because they have not seen the illusionist's compassionate and kind side he shrouds in a cloud of mist. She almost pities them, remorse churning in the pit of her stomach because they are ignorant of her master's profound plans to end world suffering.

An elevated sigh leaves her lips and she gets out of bed. Leaving the lush ensemble where she had given herself to him, offering her body to the Mist Guardian, to do with as he pleased. Soft padding of feet and she found herself in the lavish studio located in her master's quarters. Melodic tunes of love and romance playing from the grand piano, the sound reverberating beautifully in the vast studio. Her master smiles at her in greeting, puppeteer hands waltzing against the ivory and ebony keys.

"Will you dance for me, my beautiful Nagi?"

Those different colored eyes bore into her, coaxing her body to perform. With the unmatched elegance of a marionette, she dances. Legs extending and twirling, arms stretching and twisting. Her dress billowing, dancing with her as she spun around the room.

All too soon, the ornate tunes stopped as the piece ended. Mukuro chuckles gently, amusement alight in those toxic eyes. He turns to his follower, leaning against the piano. Chrome blushes furiously, still shy to her master's undivided attention. Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she made her way to the violet-haired teen. He smirks at her, tapping on his leg, a wordless command to sit on his lap. She perches herself atop her master, her head resting gently on his chest as she stared up at him. Love and devotion spiraling in her one eye.

"That was beautiful," Mukuro chuckled, "as expected of my Nagi."

Chrome continues to blush, embarrassed by her master's words of praise. Feeling she needed to say something, she gulps her apprehension.

"I love you, Mukuro-sama…" Her voice small and sweet a blind confession. Her master smiled in respond, petting her hair affectionately. Feeling bolder by the violet-haired male's accepting gesture, she swallows a breath. Those butterflies in her belly start to churn violently, imitating a tornado as her emotions for her master surged. "Does…"

Mukuro raised a brow in question, encouraging the other to speak. Chrome almost loses her psych, but she shakes her head, regaining her earlier resolve.

"Does Mukuro-sama love Chrome too?"

Her master only smirked, eyes turning lethal. The scarlet orb radiating. He runs his hands to her face, fingers tracing the rosy cheeks.

"Silly Chrome," He chuckled. "Do I look like a fool to you?"

Something behind her amethyst eye broke, shattering into a million pieces. The broken shards assaulted her whole body, stabbing at every nerve ending. A convulsed breath escaped her lips, tears threatening to fall from her eye. She trembled visibly, but managed to shake her head in respond. A watery sob escaped her lips as she forced a smile on her face. She had prepare herself for this outcome, yet it did not mean it hurt any less. In fact, it pained her even more, she couldn't believe anything could hurt so bad.

Graciously, her master tightened his arms around her in an embrace. He patted her back gently, cooing at her frail form. "Are you showing weakness, my Chrome?"

She shakes her head again, unwilling to disappoint her master. She vowed to dedicate herself to him, forsaking her own being to serve him. Being near him like this is enough, being able to let herself be of use to him is enough. Staring into those different colored eyes, she smiles, blind devotion shining in the amethyst orb.

Seasons pass and Chrome continues to surrender herself under her master. She continues to act as his vessel, continues to cater to his every whim to the best of her abilities, continues to dance for him like a marionette. And every time, she continues to break. She continues to cry, indulging herself in self-pity. She continues to hurt, a thick haze of sorrow and anguish clouding her. She continues to bleed, directing the agony at her flesh.

Too soon, she falls into oblivion. Plummeting to limbo as she struck herself with her beloved master's weapon. The sharp trident pierces her heart, freeing her from the emotional hell she trapped herself in. She wanted it to stop hurting. She wanted that wretched heart to stop beating and mutilating her tormented mind. She was laid on a bed of those mauve roses she loved so much, her body adorned in the dress her master especially tailored for her.

The silence in the Vongola Headquarters was deafening, a solemn aura enveloping the mansion and all its occupants. Mukuro just stood by his Nagi's body, his expression unreadable.

_ "Mukuro-sama…" The soft voice of his follower called him, her expression earnest and pure. He raises a brow in question, encouraging the young girl to speak. She shakes her head, finding her resolve. "What does Mukuro-sama think about love?"_

_ He only smirked, his scarlet eye glowing. He trails his hand on her face, drawing floral patterns on the supple cheeks._

_ "Only fools fall in love."_

_ "But Chrome loves Mukuro-sama?" Her amethyst orb brighten in hope. Many called her a fool, mocking her undying loyalty for her master. But she doesn't care, all she cares about is her master allowing her to love him._

_ "Silly Nagi," The Mist Guardian chuckled, tightening his arms around the younger in an embrace. "Of course you'll love me."_

"Do you love me, she says." For the first time since Chrome's eternal rest, Mukuro spoke. His voice heated and bitter. He chuckles suddenly, breaking into a mad cackle. Like a fool, he regrets at the end.

_Author's Note: Inspired by a poem I wrote five years ago… Review~?_


End file.
